


Trans Atlantic

by Cmjunkinthetrunk



Series: Mile High Club [3]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: And rhys his long suffering flight attendant, Flight attendant AU, In which jack is a pilot, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmjunkinthetrunk/pseuds/Cmjunkinthetrunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Rhys catch up on sleep following a long shift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trans Atlantic

**Author's Note:**

> So flying back from FL in a tropical storm was fun jk. :/ Anyway I was bored and inspired so have some more rhys/jack pining shit :)

The only sound Rhys could hear over the hum of the engine was Jack's breathing. It was soothing and he dropped his head back down to the older man's shoulder where he was curled around him, legs intertwined. 

It had been stressful, assuring scared passengers that it was routine; the bumpy skies and pelting rain nothing they couldn't handle as they flew through the tropical storm in the middle of the Atlantic ocean. The plane shook and shudded and Rhys knew their pilot had been hyperfocused, barely speaking a word even after they'd reached a safe height to talk normally. 

Sure enough, Jack had looked ragged at the end of his shift and wordlessly retreated to the small loft area to catch some sleep and let the co pilot take over the second half of the long trip. Rhys followed, crawling into bed beside him and humming happily as he shut his eyes. They'd had a sort of unspoken ritual now, after months of feeling each other out that when one or the other wasn't sleeping well, they'd lay together until they could relax. It was strange at times, to put away their normal back and forth, and to see the older man with his guard down but definitely not unwelcome. 

He never thought this would be his life, drowsily running his fingers through Jacks hair and burying his face into the fabric of his jacket. They'd be back to their pissing matches the next day which would inevitably end with Rhys storming off angrily but for now he could enjoy this. 

The plane shook once more and the pilot's eyes fluttered open, taking in the way Rhys gripped him nervously. He shifted, holding the flight attendant closer.

"Maya's got this Rhysie, go back to sleep."

He sighed and melted into the embrace. "Kay. Night Jack."

"Night sweetheart."


End file.
